


You're Enough For Me

by fictionalgalaxies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comforting!Kara, Depressed!Lena, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Lena is depressed, and she knows that she can always go to her girlfriend to feel better.





	You're Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! This is my first fic in a while, but hopefully I'll be writing more again.

Kara was lounging on the couch after dinner watching tv, when she heard footsteps walking towards the door of her apartment. She jumped up and supersped to the door, opening it not even a second after she heard the knock, without even looking to see who was there. She smiled brightly when she saw that it was Lena at the door. 

"Lena! Hi! I didn't know that you were coming over!" Kara said excitedly. Lena said nothing in reply, and Kara suddenly noticed the expression on Lena's face. Her eyes were red and teary, and her lip was trembling. She looked just seconds away from crying.

"Lena, what's wrong?" asked Kara, with concern in her voice. "Did something happen?"

Lena stood quietly for a few more seconds, and then she burst into tears. Kara immediately wrapped her arms around her, and Lena melted into the hug. 

"Oh, sweetie," said Kara. "It's okay. I've got you."

Kara held her for a few minutes until she started to calm down, and then led her to the couch. She gently sat Lena down, and Lena curled up into her side, still crying softly. 

"What's wrong, Lena?" asked Kara. "You can tell me. I will always be here for you."

"I'm not enough," Lena said quietly. Hearing Lena say those words broke Kara's heart. "I'm not good enough."

"You're enough for me. I love you so much. You're perfect to me," Kara said. 

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be loved."

She started crying again. Kara wrapped her in a tight hug, and gently kissed her forehead. 

"Lena, sweetie, you do deserve to be loved. You're the most amazing person I have ever met."

"No I'm not," said Lena. "I just disappoint everyone."

"You are perfect babe," said Kara. "There is no way you could ever disappoint me. You are so smart, and amazing, and kind."

"You make me sound so good," Lena said with a sad laugh. 

"Because you are," Kara said. "You’re everything I've said you are and more. You're more amazing than I can even put into words."

"You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend,” said Lena. 

“Lena, please believe me,” said Kara, with tears in her eyes. “You are absolutely amazing. Everything that I've said about you is completely true. I promise babe.”

“Really?” whispered Lena. 

“Really,” Kara said. She reached her hand up to Lena's face, and wiped the tears from under her eyes. Lena rested get head against Kara’s shoulder, and they sat there on the couch for a few more minutes, Kara running her fingers through Lena’s hair. 

"Why don't we go to bed, sweetie," said Kara gently. Lena nodded weakly, and allowed Kara to lead her to the bedroom. They both changed into pajamas, and got into bed. Kara pulled the covers up, and wrapped her arms around Lena. 

"I will always love you no matter what, Lena," she whispered. "And I am so glad that you came to me when you were feeling this way. I don't ever want you to feel like you're alone. You are not alone, Lena. You have me, and I will always be here for you."

"Thank you for believing in me Kara. No one else ever has," Lena said. 

Kara smiled sadly, and said, "Lena, I will always believe in you, and eventually, I'm going to get you to believe in yourself."

"Ever since I met you, that actually seems possible," said Lena with a small smile. 

"It is, I promise you. One day, you will see yourself the way I see you. You will see how amazing you are. You'll see that you're so brave and smart. Lena, I know it's hard to see this right now, but eventually you'll love yourself as much as I love you," said Kara. She pulled Lena in close to her.  
They cuddled as they fell asleep, Lena's head resting on Kara's shoulder, and Kara's arms wrapped protectively around her girlfriend. In Kara's arms, Lena felt safe and loved, and she felt like eventually, things were going to be okay.


End file.
